The Persuit
by Lollydolly8
Summary: (Danny & Tom Based Fiction)16 Year Old Anya has suffered a lifetime of loss, She is now determind to go on a mission and bring back a certain someone that has never been revealed until now- Her Dad! (Story Completed)
1. Chapter 1

**16 Years Ago:**  
"Mum!... Becki! I can't do this!" Lolly yelled as another surge of pain travelled through her body  
"Just one more push Lolly" said a ladies voice from in front of her Lolly looked nervously at her mum and her best friend Becki who were stood each side of her for moral support sacrificing their hands for her to squeeze everytime she felt an ounce of pain.  
The screaming carried on for a long while but eventually there was a moment of silence where Lolly let out a breath of relief and shortly after the cry of a baby could be heard  
"Congratulations Lolly, you've just given birth to a baby girl" The midwife cheerfully said placing the small baby into Lolly's arms incased in pink blankets  
"She's beautiful" Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked at the angelic face of her daughter and the midwife then took the baby with her for observations giving Lolly's mum and Becki the chance to congratulate her by pulling her into a loving hug  
"Just think, your probably one of the youngest mothers in the country" Becki said proudly as though Lolly had made a big achievement in her life.  
On the other hand Lolly's mum wasn't as proud that her only child had gotten herself pregnant at such a young age, she expected Lolly to grow up and be well educated lady in the future, attending college and university to finally move onto bigger and brighter things in the world of work, but as soon as it was announced that Lolly was pregnant the thought soon dispersed and she knew straight away that Lolly would be heading down the same path as she did when she was a teenager.  
"It's lovely to have a grandchild but i wasn't expecting to see one for at least another 10 or 15 years, your 12 years old Lolly and you're still my little girl and now your life is going to be full of responsibility looking after your baby girl that you've had with that boyfriend of yours" Lolly's mum said firmly  
"He's not my boyfriend mum, he's just a friend..." Lolly hung her head low with sadness as reality hit her  
"I mean...he was a friend" She mumbled quietly Becki ran her hand comfortingly down Lolly's back and knew instantly how talking about this guy affected Lolly's mood, he was like a parasite in her head eating away at her conscience causing her to blame herself for their friendship collapsing and Becki being the supportive friend always tried to steer her away from those particular thoughts.  
"To be honest Lolly i think your better off without the guy anyway" she commented Lolly forced a smile onto her face and then looked over at her mum knowing that she was right and was about to say something when one of the nurses knocked the door and entered with the baby once again wrapped in pink blankets, she placed the bundle back in Lolly's arms and she looked down at her daughter again in awe and started to playing with her tiny hands "So have you decided what your going to call her?" Becki asked curiously  
"I think i'll call her Anya, i've always liked that name" Lolly replied with a smile on her face

~*~ **Present Day:**  
Becki walked into the entrance of the hospital with Anya in tow, she hated hospitals and tried to steer clear of them if she could but this visit was for a good reason. She remembered the last time she stepped through those same automatic doors all those years ago when Lolly was in labour and took in the surroundings seeing that everything still looked exactly as it did 16 years ago the only thing that looked slightly different was the paint on the walls, it had gone from paper white to a very pale pink.  
After checking in at the reception desk they both headed towards the lifts, Anya grabbed Becki's arm to get her attention and looked her straight in the eye.  
"She hasn't got much time left has she?" Anya asked full of sadness  
"Your mother is a fighter, she'll do everything in her power to keep going just that little bit longer, believe me" Becki said reassuring her and placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently  
"I know she is, but why else would she have admitted herself into hospital last week? Anybody can see she's deteriorating now because her skin has turned pale and she has lost so much weight that she looks like skin and bones, Nanny also went through all of this and now mum has been put in the same situation, there should be a cure for cancer already and then mum would be able to stay with us alot longer!" Anya said angry as warm tears rolled down her cheeks  
"I know sweetheart, life is just unfair sometimes and it takes away the best people"  
The girls stepped into the lift waiting patiently for the doors to ping open at the correct floor and walked down a long corridor to a private ward room where Lolly had been moved after she had been examined by the doctor, Anya tapped lightly on the door and listened carefully for permission to enter the room  
"Come in" a faint voice said from the otherside They slowly opened the door to see Lolly pushing herself up the bed so she was seated more comfortable and moved her pillows to a more comfortable position, she smiled up at them with open arms and Anya ran into them crying which set off the whole room.  
"I love you mum" Anya's muffled voice said as her face was buried in Lolly's baggy night shirt. No reply was given, Lolly just rested her chin on her daughters shoulder and repeatedly smoothed her hair to calm her down just like she did when she was younger. Anya then pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jumper  
"Your gorgeous face is ruined by your makeup now" Lolly said trying to lighten up the mood and put a smile back on Anya's face  
"Very funny mum" she chuckled and looked in the mirror above the sink to try and remove the black stains of her mascara and eyeliner that had travelled down her cheeks  
"So what have you both been upto?" Lolly asked intrigued to know  
"We've been to the cinema and shopping of course, Anya brought you something as well" Becki said unsure of what Lolly's reaction would be to the gift as it involved something that always got Lolly emotional.  
Anya shuffled around in her shopping bag and pulled out an item of clothing and unfolded it to reveal a T-Shirt with a picture of their favourite band on the front, Lolly gasped slightly and looked up at Becki and then back to Anya "It's wonderful love, thank you very much" She replied putting on a brave face  
Anya then realised that maybe her mum wasn't so happy with the gift as she made out to be and just said thank you to be polite  
"McFly is one of your favourite bands isn't it mum?" Anya questioned doubting herself about it  
"Of course it is, now...could you help me slip it on?" Lolly asked The girls helped her pull the shirt over her head and stood back to admire it on her, Lolly also wanted to see how she looked so Anya took a picture on her phone and held it up for her so she could see her image. Lolly's smile dropped. It was the first time she had properly seen her image in the last week because was she was too weak to get out of bed to look in the mirror, she pushed the phone away and averted her gaze ashamed of herself and what she had become  
"The shirt looks amazing, but the person wearing it doesn't, I don't want to be like this anymore... i look terrible" Lolly cried, the girls stayed by her and comforted her with a hug until she calmed down.  
A couple days after their visit Lolly's health went downhill, She had given up fighting for her life. Anya refused to leave the hospital as she wanted to be by her mothers side until the end, their hands stayed clasped in each others and Lolly turned her head staring at her daughter taking in the image of her face for the last time  
"You've grown up to be such an amazing... talented... and beautiful girl, i'm so proud of you Anya... and i'm sure your father would be too...but it's time for me...to go now...I love you" Lolly said struggling for breath, she turned her head away from her daughters gaze and the heart monitor attached to her began to let out a continueous beep  
"Mum, please don't go" Anya said gently shaking her mum's lifeless body.  
She then jumped off her chair and ran out of the room to call a doctor hoping they might bring her back to life, but it was unsucessful.

~*~  
After Lolly's passing Anya felt very alone with no other immediate family left to comfort her and give her all the advice she would need when she arrived in to adulthood, she wished so hard that her father would've heard the news about Lolly and come running back home to help rekindle their broken family, but she knew the probability would be slim as he hadn't been in their lives for 16 years, so why would he return now?  
The only person close enough to play the role of a family member was Becki and being Anya's Godmother it was her duty to live upto her promise and become Anya's legal guardian.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Becki walked up the stairs to Anya's room debating whether she was doing the right thing, she shook her head to dismiss her thoughts and lightly knocked on the door hiding an envelope behind her back. Anya was sat cross legged on her bed, deep in thought with a pencil resting on her bottom lip, paper was spread all over her purple duvet covers with very little space to spare "Hi Becki" She said momentarily losing her concentration before focusing on her work again "I hate to interrupt you, but i promised your mum i would give you this..." She held out the envelope with the bold letters of ANYA staring up at them both.  
Anya's face paled as she recognised the handwriting and slowly took it from Becki's grip. Her attention was now 100% on the envelope she held in her hands and opened it bit by bit. A letter was inside with a couple of old photographs attached by a paperclip in the top corner, she looked at the pictures in great detail.  
There was a photograph of a young boy in his early teens and a slightly younger girl, they were both at the beach in their swimming gear and the girl was on the boys back with her arms draped loosely around his neck and her small legs wrapped around his waist.  
The boy had a chipper smile on his face as the girl's lips were placed on his cheek, whilst he held her legs tightly so she wouldn't fall off his petite frame.  
The other photo was a small, tatty poster of a very young McFly which was attached to a piece of thick cardboard, around one of the members was doodles of hearts and kisses in red and black pen Anya was puzzled as she tried to figure out the meaning of these pictures, nothing came into her mind but she knew the answer would be in the letter she just needed the courage to read it.  
"I can't do it Becki. Can you read it for me please?" She asked waiting for her to take the piece of paper Becki cleared a small space on the bed and sat down beside Anya, she knew exactly what was written in the letter as she was there when Lolly wrote it. she didn't agree with somethings that were mentioned, not after the events that happened when they were younger.

Flashback: Lolly walked into the class room for the first time in a few weeks, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail with a white blouse that fell over the top of her grey pleated knee high skirt, some of the buttons were undone at the top of this garment showing off some cleavage and a loose grey tie was wrapped around her neck, she sat down and slumped in her chair staring at her desk as she repeatedly rolled her pencil along the surface. Becki leaned over towards her and elbowed her in the arm wanting a gossip, but she noticed the sour look on Lolly's face "What is the matter with you?"  
"You know that sickness bug i've had for the last couple of weeks, It wasn't getting any better so mum called the doctor to come out and see me, he took a blood sample and i got the result this morning...I'm pregnant"  
Becki was suddenly lost for words and the look of astonishment was plastered all over her face Lolly turned her attention back to her desk and thought more about her situation and what she was planning to do.  
"Is that all your going to tell me? i'm your best friend...i need to know who? How? and Why?" Becki asked wanting more gossip "Danny came around to mine because my mum was out, we both thought it would be fun to raid her drinks cabinet so we drank a bit of everything that was stashed away in there but as we didn't know our limits we got incredibly drunk and the next thing i remember is waking up to find Danny beside me in my bed with both of us completely naked under the covers, we were both unfamilar with this and embarressed by the situation as we didn't know if anything had happened. He left not long before mum got home. I remember her downstairs shouting when she saw all the bottles out in the sitting room, god she was mad"  
"Why him Lolly?...There are plenty of other guys you could've invited over that would be dying for your attention. Anyway aren't you suppose to be having periods to get pregnant?"  
Lolly's face went a bright shade of pink as it was a subject that made her feel uncomfortable considering alot of the girls in her year were nowhere near 'becoming a woman'  
"I've had a couple... but that's not the point Becki. I know you don't like Danny that's why you're quizzing me about this, but you know Danny and i have spent alot of time with each other growing up as our parents hang out together, he's one of my best friends"  
"He's a bad influence Lolly, look what he did, he persuaded you to steal your mum's drinks and left you to take the blame and now he's got you pregnant because of it...Does he know?" Becki asked Lolly shook her head in reply "I will tell him when i'm ready"  
Both girls then put their heads down and got back to work copying what the teacher had written on the board.  
End of flashback

Present Day:  
Everytime Becki remembered her past she always thought about that one day she found out Lolly was pregnant and couldn't believe how unfair it was for Lolly to be wisked away from such a wonderful life that she could still be sharing with her small family and collection of friends.  
"Shall we see what your mum has written" Becki said bringing both her and Anya's attention back to the letter. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke the words in front of her.

-  
My Dearest Anya,  
Firstly, I just wanted you to know how much i love you and how much it hurts to know that i won't be around to see you grow into that talented and bright young woman i know you will become.  
I'm very sorry i've had to tell you in this way, but now that your grown up enough to understand about your father, i feel it's only fair to tell you who he is.  
Have you ever wondered why i enjoyed listening to McFly so much and got you involved as well? and why you have this huge passion for music?  
Well, the love of music is very much a trait of your father's, he was really into music at your age and he still is today as he is in a very successful pop band...he's a member of my beloved McFly But don't worry about false hope my dear because i've been a good mum and have done my research and this Danny Jones is definately the one i knew when i was younger and he is most definately your father.  
The only thing i couldn't find for you was an address of where he's living now days, but I do have the address for his family home, they knew me and your nanny very well and as far as i'm aware they still live in the same house, but please bare in mind Anya that they haven't seen or spoken to me in very long time, so use the picture attached on the letter of me and Danny at the beach to show them that you aren't bluffing. Becki can take you to their house.  
Oh, one last thing Anya, if you ever decide to meet Danny, please tell him that I've never stopped loving him and we all make mistakes. I'll be waiting for you both on the otherside =)

Lots of Love Mum xxxxxxxx -

~*~ It took several months for Anya to decide whether to start the search for her father or whether she was happy the way things were.  
It was when the college term had ended and the summer holidays began that she had finally made her decision to start the pursuit, she couldn't help letting out a squeal of excitement when she stepped foot in to Becki's car to start the journey to visit Danny's family home.  
It was an hour long drive, Anya sat taking in the scenery from outside the window but the further from home they were heading the more Anya's excitement melted away into nervousness She noticed that Becki started to park the car up on the side of the road in a lovely looking housing estate and Anya turned swiftly to look at her "I've changed my mind, let's go home" Anya paniced "I'm not turning back now missy, so grin and bare it" Becki said as she stepped out of the car Anya shortly followed and pulled out the photo from her handbag that her mum gave her and clenched it tightly in her hands.  
They walked side by side down the pavement until Becki stopped around the corner at the sign which bared the name of the road.  
"What's the matter? why have you stopped?" Anya asked concerned "I'm sorry Anya but you're on your own from here. Danny's family and i don't get on ever since i super glued a hat to his head" Becki smirked "You what?!" Anya said shocked and started to laugh "I know it sounds silly but he kept playing pranks on me when we were in school, so i wanted to get my own back and give him a taste of his own medicine, but his parents weren't very happy with my prank as the hat had to be cut off which left him with a hairless strip around the middle of his head and had to wear hats all the time until it grew back" Becki replied "That is quite funny, but what did my mum think of your little prank?" Anya asked curious to know "She also found it funny, but she was always there defending your dad and comforting him, alot of rumours started after that day saying that he was losing his hair and he was going to be bald...but now we better get back to business otherwise we'll be out her all day" Becki said and showed Anya the house she was aiming for.

~*~ Anya stood at the end of a small path that lead straight to the front door, there were two beautiful green lawns either side of the path both with fairly large flower beds in the middle and flowers in full bloom, it looked like a very homely and tidy place even before getting a glympse of the inside, but that homely feel still didn't keep the nerves away.  
She clenched the photo tightly to her chest and felt her heart beat increase with every step she took towards the front door and with her free hand she reached out and pressed the doorbell that was fixed to the wall and stood looking around at the lovely surroundings behind her again until a lady appeared at the doorway.  
"Hello can i help you?" She asked "Um...hi...I'm looking for Danny Jones" Anya asked in a sweet and innocent nature "I thought the word had got around to all of Danny's fans that he no longer lives here" The lady replied with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice "I'm not a fan exactly, don't get me wrong i love him and the band, but i'm asking for a different reason altogether...it's because he's my dad, i've even got a picture of him that my mum gave me" Anya said fiddling around with corners of the photo "That is the strangest story i've heard yet especially from a girl who is in their mid-teens. My son would have been extremely young, he wouldn't be silly enough to go off and get someone pregnant" She responded firmly "Please could you just see the picture as my mum asked me to show it to you, it's what she wanted" Anya pleaded with tears almost spilling from her eyes The ladies posture softened up slightly and Anya passed her the image.  
After a quick glance her head shot up in surprise and looked at Anya suspiciously "I don't know where you got this picture from, but you better leave before i call the police and get you arrested for harassment"  
Becki could see from a distance that Mrs Jones wasn't convinced by what Anya was saying and could see the front door close on her, she gathered up her courage and stormed up the road grabbing Anya's arm on the way and marched back up to the house and gave the door a forceful knock, soon after a shadow appeared through the glass window and once again Mrs Jones appeared with her welcoming smile that slowly turned to a frown when she saw Becki stood at her door with a similar look on her face "Hi Mrs Jones, i don't know if you remember me, but i..."  
"You went to school with my Danny and yes Becki i do remember you, i see you haven't changed much after all these years and i would like you to explain to me what this is all about?" Mrs Jones asked as she darted her eyes towards Anya "If we could come in, I'll gladly explain everything" Becki replied to her Mrs Jones moved aside and gestured for them to join her inside her humble abode. Becki and Anya sat next to each other on the sofa and explained the situation.

Flashback:  
The bell had just rang for the next period of lessons, Lolly and Becki walked and talked amongst themselves down the school corridor heading towards the lockers to swap their school books around. Lolly smiled as Danny came into view. He was leant against her locker playing with his phone and he looked up when a shadow appeared in front of him "Well, well Jones, i didn't put you down as the stalker type" Becki smirked Lolly then elbowed her in the arm as a warning to be quiet "Hi Danny" She said sweetly He forced a smile on his face in reply to her and looked down at her belly seeing the small perfectly rounded baby bump that was now visible through her school uniform. Lolly sensed straight away that something was different with him and asked Becki to leave them in private so they could talk "What's on your mind?" She asked lovingly with her hand lightly gripped on his muscular arm. She was concerned.  
"Lolly your my best friend, my whole world and i love you with all my heart, but..." He paused with incertainty and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he wasn't sure how Lolly would react to his idea "I love you too Danny, but what are you trying to say?" She replied signalling for him to move aside so she could open her locker to swap her school books "I want you to get rid of the baby" He said out of the blue Lolly froze for a second and slowly shut her locker door as his words sunk in "You what?" She asked quietly due to the shock she was experiencing "I'm not ready to be a dad and at your age being a mum would ruin your life. You and i have got so much to live for, we don't want a baby tieing us down" He said hoping she would agree with him and see his point of view "I am not killing my baby! I can't believe you would even suggest that!" Lolly yelled and pushed him away from her Becki overheard the commotion and ran over to Lolly's aid to see her red faced and fists clenched as she yelled at Danny Everyone in the corridor came to a hault and crowded around the pair to listen in to Lolly shouting abuse at Danny "What have you done to her?" Becki said as she stood between them both "Stop sticking your nose in other peoples business Becki and by the way Lolly, if you keep that baby, i won't be sticking around, so have a nice life" He said with anger and walked away pushing his way through the crowds that had gathered Lolly stood against the lockers and collapsed to the floor in tears, she looked down at her small bump and placed her hands over it End Of Flashback

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Jones remained silent in her chair, her hand placed over her mouth gobsmacked by what she had heard and carried on listening to Becki's revelation  
"Danny avoided Lolly as much as possible since then and couldn't even at look her when they passed in the corridor and never even said a quick hello to her, he then moved away to join the band and hasn't been in touch since" Becki explained Mrs Jones always wondered why Lolly had stopped coming over to see them, Danny had always told her they were both too busy to visit each other and Mrs Jones being a gullible person believed him.  
"I can't believe my dad didn't want me..." Anya interrupted and sobbed with her head resting in her hands as the revelation shook her up, she spent most of her life thinking that her dad was a man full of love and kindness but she felt disappointed knowing that he didn't even want her to exsist Mrs Jones left the comfort her chair to take a seat next to Anya offering a shoulder to cry on and rubbed her hand up and down her arm.  
"It was a long time ago Anya, but i can assure you he'd be over the moon to see you. I would also like to apologise for earlier, I get many girls about your age coming to my door begging to see Danny, so i'm very weary of teens around your age" she said sofly Anya looked up at Mrs Jones and nodded with a smile as she understood exactly what she was saying, it was then Mrs Jones could see some of her son's features in Anya's smile which gave her the urge to pull her into a hug  
"Why is it Lolly isn't here with you? It would have been nice to have seen her" Mrs Jones asked  
"Sadly she had cancer, she tried very hard to fight it but she didn't respond to any of the treatments" Becki explained Anya's memory then clicked as she remembered the picture of her mum she took in the hospital and with her phone in her hand she leant over towards Mrs Jones with the image in view so she could see, she placed her hand over her mouth once again shocked to see Lolly in such a fragile way.  
"I need to call Danny right away, he needs to know all of this" She said as she power walked to her phone already punching in the numbers  
"Please don't tell him about Anya just yet, we want to surprise him" Becki piped up just before she heard Danny's voice on the other end of the line asking if everything was ok  
"Hello Danny, everything is fine...My phone must have rang your number accidently, you know what i'm like with these mobile phones...Anyway i have some company around at the moment, an old acquaintance if you should know, so i'll chat to you later...bye Danny"  
She placed the phone back on the charger and grabbed a pen from beside her and jotted down Danny's address on a piece of paper and passed it to Becki  
"It's a long trip to London so i suggest you stay here tonight and rest up for your journey tomorrow"  
Mrs Jones happily showed them to their rooms glad to have some company which she lacked in the years since Danny hadn't been living there

~*~  
After a very comfortable nights sleep and goodbye to Mrs Jones the girls were back on the road, they had left in the early hours of the morning to avoid the traffic in the hope they would reach London quicker, they were listening to all the repeated songs on the radio from the previous day and the pointless chatter from the DJ's.  
Anya's attention was anywhere but the radio, she just watched the cars pass by as they drove down the motorway amused by how different everyone was as they drove.  
There was one guy who was singing to his music, giving all he had as if he was auditioning for The X Factor and there was a family of 5 squashed up inside a small car with suitcases piled up in the boot and the mother in the passengers seat shouting at her children who were squabbling on the back seat and the many coaches driving the old dears on day trips to the beach.  
The houses gradually started to build up as they reached the suburbs of London and turned in to an estate that looked like a quiet and tidy area of the neighbourhood. Every house was detached with their own private garage and driveway, the houses themselves were very generous in size and looked very expensive, in Anya's mind she thought they looked like mansions as she'd never came across such beautiful homes in her life as Lolly and herself struggled financially, they lived in a block of affordable flats as their income wasn't great but they miraculously managed to get by.  
"That's the one Becki" Anya said pointing out the correct house and double checked the address to make sure They casually stepped out of the car and walked down the pathway knocking on the door, to their surprise a woman answered dressed in a knee length satin robe that clung to her perfectly curved body in all the right places and her long platinium blonde hair and make up was perfected to an immaculate standard.  
"Who the hell are you? I thought it was someone else at the door" The woman said in an unpolite manner and looked back at the girls as if they were dirt she'd scraped off the bottom of her shoe  
"We're looking for Danny, is he home?" Becki asked looking at her in the same way  
"No he's not and even if he was why would he want to waste his time with someone like you when he can come home and have his way with me now please leave...I'm expecting some company" She huffed and slammed the door forcefully in their faces.  
"She was a total bitch, if i was Danny i wouldn't go near her with a barge poll! When i see him i'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Becki announced as they walked back towards the car.  
While Becki was ranting and raving about Danny's female companion, Anya browsed the internet on her phone trying to find out the location of McFly, she knew some really good fansites that kept an up to date calendar of the bands schedule  
"Becki, we're in luck, they're doing a signing for their new CD in HMV, let's go!"

~*~  
A snake like que of McFly fans seeped from the doors of HMV, most of them had the bands new CD or an item of some relevance clenched in their hands. Becki was an impatient person and refused to stand at the back of the line and Anya didn't want to be part of the crowd waiting to meet her dad as she knew there was noway anyone would take her seriously in that situation, not even Danny, but she had a plan and explained it to Becki who agreed it would be a good distraction.  
"Oh my god, it's McFly!" Anya screamed out by the doors of HMV and pretended to faint with shock and excitment Becki chuckled as she walked towards the store and watched as the security guards manning the entrance ran over to Anya to make sure she was ok, everyone's attention was now on Anya which gave Becki a chance to slip through the doors without being noticed.  
Infront of her were the guys sat on a long rectangular table and due to Anya's little diversion the fans had been stopped from entering the building for a minute or so which gave Becki the opportunity to march straight upto the band, she walked down the table past every member until she reached her target.  
"Hi guys, I'm sorry but i haven't got anything for you to sign today, i just wanted to speak with an old friend" She announced.  
They all looked at each other as she strut by them to where Danny was sat.  
"Hi Danny, basking in the fame and glory i see" She said with her hands on her hips "Becki?! what are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her and slightly embarressed by her sarcasm as his band mates had never heard a woman speak to him in that way before. He was always the bee's knees with women.  
"I have something of yours and i thought it would be best to return it to you. I'll meet you at your house later, Just make sure that 'thing' you call a girlfriend is gone when i arrive, she's vile!" Becki demanded Danny knew the guys weren't very keen on his new girlfriend since they were first introduced to her and heard them laugh at Becki's remark.  
"You haven't changed a bit have you? and how the hell do you know where i live?!" Danny then said seeing the fans being filtered through the doors again and the security guards pointing over at Becki as they had realised she shouldn't have been inside the building  
"Just meet me later ok" She replied as a guard escorted her out the door with a tight grip on her arm  
"I'll be finished here about 4" Danny yelled back to her  
"See you then" She yelled back giving the guys quick wave Danny turned to the guys who were waiting for him to explain what had just happened.  
"I haven't dated her if that's what your thinking, she's just someone i knew from school" He replied to them not wanting to tell them the whole story and carried on with the signing

~*~  
Becki parked a little further down the road so Danny couldn't see them from outside his window. Anya was incredibly nervous that she sat taking deep breaths as she tried to gain some courage "I'll tell you what, you stay sat in the car and come over when you're ready" Becki suggested to her, Anya quickly nodded her head in reply Becki marched down the pathway to the door which had flew open before she even got to knock, Danny stood inside the doorway he opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a voice shouting out from inside the house  
"Danny, who's at the door, is it that girl?"  
"Yes Tom, it is" Danny shouted back to him still looking at Becki  
"Look...I'm really busy at the moment, can you just give me back what ever it is you have of mine" He asked and pushed his hand out towards her ready to receive whatever it was  
"Oh yeah? Sat at home with your mate who is blatantly here to see me again and oh...what's that i hear in the background...is that the Playstation" Becki said with a sarcastic tone  
"Ok you got me, can i just have back what you came here to give me" He asked once more itching to get back to the playstation and thrusted his hand futher towards Becki, she just chuckled to herself and pushed his hand back "I don't think she's going to fit in your hand stupid!" Becki replied and turned to see Anya casually walking up the pavement, the closer she got the more Danny realised who she was  
"Noway, it can't be" He said to himself staring at her the whole way to his front door  
"Danny, Let me introduce you to Anya...Your daughter" Becki said to him  
"Hi Dad" Anya replied shyly Danny then wearily looked around his house hoping there would be no surprise reporters lurking around and invited the girls inside escorting them to the sitting room where Tom was sat deep in concentration as he was in the middle of a game on the playstation. Danny cleared his throat to get his attention and he swiftly turned his head to see the girls stood in the doorway, so he shut down the playstation and threw the controller to the ground  
"Hello again, have a seat and who is this lovely young lady?" Tom asked signalling towards the empty sofa  
"This is Anya and thank you for offering us a seat as Danny wasn't in any rush to offer" Becki said while she sat herself down and got comfortable, Danny forced a sarcastic smile onto his face.  
"You didn't answer me earlier, how did you get my address?" He asked softly as he was still in shock having his daughter there infront of him  
"We paid a little visit to your mum and if your wondering why your mum never explained on the phone, it's because we asked her not too, we wanted to surprise you, so your not a mummies boy after all" Becki said to him with a smirk "So you were the old acquaintances she was talking about" Danny realised  
"Sorry to be nosey, but whats Danny's surprise?" Tom asked totally confused as he didn't see any packages or items that could represent a 'surprise'  
"I'm his surprise" Anya piped up "Danny's my dad" She shyly looked over in Danny's direction "Mate, why didn't you tell us about this?" Tom asked a little shocked himself "Not now Tom, please" He then said sternly and looked down at the ground with his hands roaming through his hair  
"Can i have a word with you in privite please?" He asked Becki Both Tom and Anya stood up to leave the room, Anya looked back at Becki for a brief moment with a concerned feeling.  
"It'll only be for a minute, don't worry" Becki said and gave her a wink Anya softly shut the door behind her and paced frantically up and down the hall way biting her finger nails nervously, unaware of the chat that was happening in the sitting room. Tom was sat on the stairs and watched her.  
"You know, there are some similarities between you and Danny i've noticed, you look alot like him, it just makes me wonder how the press haven't managed to pick up on it, they're usually pretty quick on trying to publish storys about 'long lost children'" Tom said out of the blue trying to make conversation with her  
"Becki disagrees with anyone who says i look like dad, she thinks i look more like my mum" Anya replied straight to the point, still pacing and biting her nails as she was worried about what Becki and Danny were discussing, Tom could see her worry.  
"How about we eavesdrop on the conversation?" Tom said with a smile and nodded his head towards the door Anya smiled in reply and they quietly tip toed to the sitting room door which was partically open, so they sat on the floor where they couldn't be seen and listened in carefully, they could hear Danny was angry by the tone of his voice  
"What the hell were you thinking bringing her here? are you trying to ruin my career as pay back?" He asked Becki firmly  
"As a matter of fact, Anya got given a choice by Lolly whether or not she wanted to meet you and Anya chose to persuit it, ever since she was little she was asking questions about you like Where is daddy? Doesn't daddy love us? and what do you do, slate me for bringing her here!" Becki yelled back in return A massive bang then came from the front door which interupted them in mid conversation, Tom then charged into the sitting room with a worried look on his face  
"Anya heard what you guys were saying and she took off" Tom said looking at them in turn Danny jumped off his chair as fast as lightning and grabbed his jacket off the hook behind the door and ran after her, he looked both left and right down the pavement and saw her turn the corner so chased after her shouting her name over and over again in panic, he finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the hand, she turned around to look at him and huffed with anger and roughly pulled her hand away from him  
"Why did you follow me? You've made it perfectly clear you don't want me here" Anya said to him feeling her heart had been ripped out of her chest  
"It was just a shock to have you turn up on my doorstep with 'Miss Sarcastic', i would've much rather it be your mum" Danny said disappointed Anya then shook her head at him in disbelief and started walking away from him again, but once again he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him  
"What is your problem with Becki? she's amazing and she's done more for me than you've ever have and just to let you know... DANNY!...My mum spoke so highly of you, even after you left her, she told me you were the bestest friend she could've asked for, she told me how much you cared for her when you were around and...she told me how much she loved you, even though you weren't in her life anymore"  
Danny could see in Anya's eyes that she was heartbroken and a tear rolled down her cheeks  
"When she told me that, it made me think how could someone so loving and caring leave his family? But seeing you today has answered that question... your not what i thought you would be, your a total jerk!" Anya shouted and just before she started to leave Danny piped up  
"Your mother must of had Becki's company quite alot while you were growing up because you've picked up some of Becki's attitude" Danny said Anya paled slightly as she suddenly felt her whole world come crashing down after hearing Danny's remark, it made her think that maybe she was losing her mothers attributes as she was spending more time with Becki, she sighed and sat down on a brick wall behind her and copied her dad's gesture by running her hand through her hair,  
"How much do i remind you of mum?" Anya asked softly and looked up at him for his answer He was a bit taken back by her question and knew something wasn't right so he sat down beside her "More than you could imagine, your almost a splitting image"  
"Alot of people say that, apart from your friend Tom, he seemed to think i look more like you, but then again, he never knew my mum" Anya sighed and hung her head low She pulled the letter out of her pocket from her mum with the pictures still firmly attached to it and stared at it blankly for a moment before passing it to Danny with tears welling up in her eyes  
"I'm really sorry dad, i didn't mean what i said and i'm sorry i couldn't save her for you" Anya sobbed leaving Danny sat on his own and started running back towards his house with tears still streaming down her face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Danny slipped himself off the wall puzzled by Anya's words, he wasn't sure what she'd meant by 'Sorry I couldn't save her' but whatever it was he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that bubbled away, he looked down at the perfectly squared piece of paper in his hand curious to know what it contained.  
A small smile appeared on his face as he noticed Lolly's handwriting and started to read what she had to say to their daughter.  
As every word sunk in, a part of his smile faded away and all the happiness he felt minutes before had drained out of him leaving him pale faced and completely numb inside, His attention then came across to the picture that Lolly requested Anya to show his mum, he rubbed his thumb lightly over the glossy image of the younger Lolly as he remembered that day as if it was yesterday.  
 _ **Flashback:**_  
 _A heatwave decided to hit the country one weekend and Danny's family had planned a trip to the beach, Lolly was invited to join them for the day as her parents had to work._  
 _After finding a place on the sand to lay their blankets and prop up their sun brollies, Danny and Lolly went to the public changing rooms to dress into their swimming clothes as they couldn't wait to jump into the water._  
 _"I'll race you to the sea Danny" Lolly suggested just as Mrs Jones finished applying the last bit of sun cream on to Lolly's arms "I'm going to win!" He shouted already heading out to the huge mass of water in front of him "Danny!...thats cheating" Lolly whined and shortly followed in the same direction They were in the water for hours, playing around and splashing each other until they had no energy left to play, they waded out of the water onto the soft sand where the water just skimmed their toes and Lolly looked over to where Mrs Jones was sat reading her book with her sun hat and glasses on_  
 _"My legs are too tired, I don't think i can walk all the way back up the beach" Lolly said pouting at Danny He flashed her a cheeky grin and crouched down offering her a piggy back_  
 _"Come on then, jump on" He said as she struggled to mount his back Once Danny had a good grip on Lolly's legs he traipsed through the sand back to his mum, she looked up from her book with a smile on her face and swapped it for the camera_  
 _"Come on children, smile for the camera" She said That was when Lolly decided she would give Danny a peck on the cheek to pose for the picture, she could feel his face form into a smile which she copied_  
 _"Thanks for the lift Danny" She whispered in his ear and planted another kiss on his cheek before she slipped off his back to feel the soft sand inbetween her toes again, she walked back to her belongings and turned to face Danny while she was drying her hair with a towel and shot him a confident smile._  
 _That was the moment when he realised he'd fallen in love with Lolly Martin._  
 _ **End Of Flashback**_

 ***Back At The House***  
Anya stormed through the door as the tears still escaped her eyes, she barged into the sitting room and froze on the spot to a sight that she wasn't expecting to see...  
Tom and Becki were sprawled out on the sofa passionately kissing each other and pulled apart as fast as they could when they saw Anya stood in the doorway and pretended that nothing had happened. Becki stood up and straightened out her clothes.  
"What's he done now?" she automatically said assuming Danny had done or said something to upset her and embraced Anya into a hug  
"He hasn't done anything wrong, i'm just upset because mum should've been here with dad... this is what she dreamed of doing everyday and even you know that Becki, we could've been a proper family" She sobbed into Becki's shoulder The sound of the front door closing could be heard and Danny walked into the sitting room scuffing his feet as if his legs were to heavy to lift off the ground and had a glazed look in his eyes as if he was in some kind of autopilot mode.  
He just passed by everyone as if they didn't exist in the room with him and flopped down into his chair still gazing into thin air Tom became overwhelmed by the sudden sadness that had now dawned inside the house and was frightened to speak to anyone just incase his words made things worse as he had a tendancy to speak before thinking. Danny then spoke.  
"She's gone and she's never coming back, i won't get to see her sparkling blue eyes or hear her laugh or see her smile and i won't be able to touch her ever again, i can't believe it" He said as his voice started to tremble and tears filled up in his eyes. He slumped over in the chair with his head firmly in his hands, discreetly letting out small sobs in the hope that nobody would notice, but he wasn't fooling anyone.  
Anya wiped away her own tears with the back of her hand and looked over at her dad with empathy and felt the need to be strong for his sake, she knelt beside him resting her head on his shoulder and smoothed his back for comfort  
"I loved her so much Anya, but i was a selfish little boy and put myself and my career before her, i've felt nothing but regret ever since" He said truthfully sniffling in between his words  
"Dad...Just so you know, Mum was really proud of you and she loved you to bits, she was a huge fan of your band, we attended some of your live shows as well from when i was the age of 13 and she cried every time she saw you up on that stage and blow you a kiss at every show, she always used to tell me you were always her favourite member of the band and the kiss was for good luck"  
Danny freed his face from his hands and looked up to Anya with red puffy eyes and relaxed slightly as she tried to crack a smile causing a small smile to escape his lips too, he sat up in his chair and pulled Anya in for a wanting hug "Where is she now? I mean, where is she...buried?" He asked uncomfortably and looked at his daughter for an answer with the sadness still visible in his eyes. Becki intervened on the conversation knowing Anya felt just as uncomfortable as Danny was  
"Lolly was cremated and she wanted her ashes to be buried near her mother's in the cemetery down the road from the school we used to attend"  
Danny just nodded his head and gave everybody a weak smile, he took a deep breath and tried to act as if everything was back to normal again  
"So, i'm going to have a beer, who else would like a drink?" He asked.

~*~  
Danny had offered the girls to stay for a few days in the 2 guestrooms he owned, he enjoyed having their company even though Becki snuck out quite alot to go and meet up with Tom, her excuse being she was leaving Danny and Anya to have quality 'father and daughter time'.  
While the 3 of them sat at the breakfast table one morning, there was one question that kept playing on Danny's mind he just blurted it out without any thought  
"Did Lolly ever have anyone to... you know, replace me?" he asked not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not Anya looked up from her bowl of cereals just before she put a spoonful of them in her mouth, she placed the spoon back in the bowl as she didn't want to be rude talking with a mouthful of food  
"She dated a few men, but nothing serious" Anya said and leant to the side slightly on her chair and dug her hand in her trouser pocket and pulled out her mobile phone  
"There's something I've been meaning to show you dad, I feel it's only fair as everybody else has seen it"  
She flicked through her phone until she came across that 'something' she was looking for and passed it to Danny, he pressed a button to make the mobile backlight appear and he stared hard at the image of Lolly in front of him, it shocked him how frail and limp she had become, he hardly recognised her and felt guilty for not being there to support her though that tough period of her life, his lips started to tremble and a fresh batch of tears filled his eyes, he tried his hardest to hold them back and ran his thumb over the picture refusing to remove his eyes from her image, even though himself and Lolly had parted on bad terms, there was still so much love for her stored away in the deepest part of his heart aching to be set free, his bandmates were unaware of this fact but it started to drive him crazy, so he let it out the only way he could and that was to write a song just for her.

 _ **Flashback:**_  
 _"That's a wrap guys, the new album is finally finished, you should be proud of yourselves" McFly's manager said giving each of the guys a man hug and pat on the back, all except for Danny who was lounging on the studio sofa with his foot resting on the edge of a glass coffee table and a notepad resting on his knee with the end of a pen in his mouth_  
 _"Is he doing what i think he's doing?" Their manager asked seeing Danny had removed the pen from his mouth and started tapping and humming a tune before jotting something down on the notepad_  
 _"Is he writing lyrics?" Tom asked in shock_  
 _"It looks like it to me, but you never know, this one could be good for a change, he really seems to be getting into it" Dougie said a bit too loud_  
 _"Guys, i can hear every word your saying" Danny replied looking up for a brief moment_  
 _"Danny, When you've finalised your song, i would like to hear a demonstration of it in my office and we'll see if it's good enough for the next album" Their manager shouted across to him_  
 _Everyone grabbed their belongings that were placed near Danny's feet and tried to have a sneak peak at what he had written, he was very good at keeping it hidden._  
 _It took a few days for him to finish the song making it worth his while._  
 _During that time the guys had asked Danny over for drinks, he never touched a drop and sat in the corner concentrating on his writing making the guys a little annoyed as he was being unsociable, but they could see he was determind to get the song finished and that got them curious to know what was causing him to be writing with such determination._  
 _The day arrived when Danny had to sing his song to the management and the band, he stood in the office at the head of the table with all eyes on him, he cleared his throat._  
 _"This is called 'The Way You Make Me Feel'" He announced and started to sing his heart out_

 _I think yesterday And all the times I spent being lonely_  
 _I watched the young being young_  
 _While all the singers sung about the way I felt_

 _The days are here again When all the lights go down, what do they show me?_  
 _The rules are all the same it's just a different game To tell you how I feel_

 _Although it seems so rare I was always there_

 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_  
 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way_  
 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

 _I took a little time_  
 _Scripting all the things that I tell you_  
 _I'll send them through the mail And if all goes well it'd be a day or two_  
 _I spent some extra nights Trying to forget the things that I've shown you_  
 _By now the smoke is cleared And all along I feared it would turn out this way_

 _Though it might be wrong My light is always on_

 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_  
 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way_  
 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

 _Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

 _Look at us now, ask me how did this get so_  
 _I'll tell you how, drag my shoes on the ground_  
 _But I'm taking em' off, taking em' off_  
 _And I'm ready to walk, yeah_

 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_  
 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way_  
 _Ooh, ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel, yeah_  
 _I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_  
 _(McFly - The Way You Make Me Feel Lyrics)_

 _The song ended and the room was completely silent, Danny looked towards the guys sat at the table to see them all gobsmacked, they had never known Danny to come up with a song filled with so much feeling and emotion._  
 _"Wow, i think that is the best lyrics we've heard from you to date, what's the story behind this song?" Their manager asked clasping his hands infront of him on the desk_  
 _"It's obviously to do with a girl" Dougie interupted_  
 _"No shit sherlock" Harry replied elbowing him in the arm Danny took a seat beside Tom and ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he could see they were all waiting for answers and he leant back in his chair making himself comfortable._  
 _"She was my highschool sweetheart i was madly in love with her, so far nobody has come close to making me feel the same way as she did, but i blew my chance with her and i haven't seen or spoken to her since, so this song contains my feelings about this amazing girl" Danny explained_  
 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Would you excuse me just one moment" Danny said and placed the mobile phone on the table before he pushed his chair back allowing it to scrape across the floor and grabbed his coat rushing out of the house before a word could be said Anya glanced across the table at Becki not knowing why he'd left so suddenly, they both thought it would be best to let Danny have some space and return home when he was ready so they carried on eating their breakfast and tidied up after themselves

~*~  
Hours had passed and it was almost dinner time in the Jones' household, the girls started to worry as Danny still hadn't returned home. Becki had called Tom expecting Danny to be there discussing everything that was on his mind, but too her surprise Tom hadn't seen him all day.  
Anya sat on the window sill with her knees tucked into her chest and watched the people walk by the house in the hope that one of them would be her dad returning home, she sighed heavily as there was no sign of him and perked up a little when she saw Tom walk down the pathway to the front door, he had kindly offered to go and look around some local areas that Danny tended to go when he had things on his mind Anya knocked window frantically and waved at him like a mad woman to get his attention, he looked in her direction and she signalled for him to come inside.  
Becki was straight in his arms for a wanting hug as soon as he walked through the door, Tom rubbed his hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head  
"I take it you had no luck?" She asked pulling away just slightly to look up at his face  
"I don't understand where he could be, he's took the car with him which makes finding him a bit more of a challenge but there's only so many places he could go around here, what caused him to take off in the first place?" Tom asked looking at both girls in turn  
"It was my fault, I showed him a picture of my mum a week before she..."  
Anya paused for a moment as the thought popped into her head of where her dad might be, she jumped off the window sill and slipped on her shoes as fast as she could  
"Why didn't i think of it before?" She asked herself as she tied up the last of her laces  
"What's up love?" Becki asked concerned as Anya was in such a rush to get ready to leave  
"Perhaps he's gone to the graveyard to see mum" She said quite positive he'd be there  
"I'm so glad you've got a smart head on your shoulders, another trait of your mothers" Becki said as she embraced her and rocked her sided to side  
"Tom, Would you be able to give us a lift, pleeeease?" Anya pleased and pouted at him  
"She may have her mothers brains, but she's definately inherited Danny's charm!" Tom chuckled and pulled his keys from his pocket  
"Come on then, lets get a move on" Anya paniced and they all stormed out the door towards the car

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Dannys POV:

Danny pulled up in the car park that over looked the cemetery, he slowly stepped out of his car without peeling his eyes away from the grassy area where the headstones of the dearly departed stood knowing that 'his' Lolly was among them somewhere, he grabbed the bunch of flowers he had picked up from the florists on the way and walked through the squeaky iron gates heading down the concrete path straight for the area of the cemetery where the mounds of grass were slightly raised and the headstones were still in pristine condition.  
Danny looked at each grave one by one reading the names of the people who were accompanying Lolly where ever she may be, he stopped in his tracks when he came across her, not only was her details neatly engraved on to the stone, but a picture of her was also inprinted, she was made up at her best with an innocent smile spread across her face.  
To the untrained eye people would think that Lolly looked full of pure happiness, but to Danny he could see she was happy but there was something missing as he could pick up a hint of sadness in the eyes of her picture, he dropped down to his knees and placed the flowers against the stone and sat down in front of it with his legs pulled into his chest and rested his chin on the top of his knees and just stared at her picture.  
"Oi! Danny" He heard in the distance and swiftly lifted up his head to investigate where the voice was coming from, he put his hand over the top of his eyes to shield them from the bright white light that obscured his vision hoping he could look further in to the distance. He could make out a silhouette of a person walking towards him and as the silhouette became more vivid he could see it was a person who wore a pair of tight fitted jeans and a recently merchandised Mcfly T-shirt which was slightly baggy for their figure, he gasped when he recognised a familar face and watched their every movement until they stopped in front of him and squatted down to his level with a loving smile.  
"Lolly?" He whispered "Ssshh! Don't ruin this moment" she whispered and placed her finger to his lips She looked deeply in to his confused eyes and trailed her hand across his stubbled cheek to the hair on the nape of his neck and slowly leant towards him so her lips lightly brushed his, she waited for him to make the next move which he welcomed seconds later and both shared a hungry kiss filled with passion and love which had been building up inside of them for the past few years.  
Lolly reluctantly pulled away with her eyes still closed saviouring the moment and opened them to see Danny with the same expression, she jumped up to her feet and looked down at her T-shirt "So...What do you think of my shirt?" She asked and stretched out the bottom of it to give him a better look at the image on the front "It looks perfect" He replied still slightly stunned that the one girl he adored was stood in front of him "I'm glad you think so, i think it's sexy, especially this person right here" Lolly smiled and pointed to Danny's picture on the front of her T-Shirt, she then sat down beside him and rested her head lightly on his shoulder Danny slowly slid his arm around her waist and pulled her that little bit closer feeling her snuggle against his toned body to get herself comfortable, he didn't want the moment to end as it had been a long time since he was able to hold her in such a way and now being older and more mature he had realised just how much he'd missed having her in his life "I've missed you so much Lolly, it was a huge mistake to leave you and Anya and i just wish things had turned out the way they were supposed to be...you, me and a perfect little family, but it was all my fault we never achieved that"  
Lolly removed her head from his shoulder and placed her hand lightly on his cheek turning his head so that they were face to face, Danny refused to look her into her eyes and looked down at his hands instead "Danny, please look at me" She said softly and watched as he slowly looked up at her "You really hurt me when you asked me to get rid of our baby, I understand we were both children ourselves and i know that you were scared but that was no excuse for leaving me helpless and alone. I hadn't even reached my teenage years at that point, so can you imagine how scared i felt carrying another life inside me at that age?"  
Danny hung his head low as the guilt built up inside him and a tear rolled down his cheek which he quickly swiped away with the back of his hand and tried to compose himself again.  
Lolly could feel her own tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she took a deep breath to push back her emotions to consentrate on Danny, she put her fingers underneath his chin and gentley lifted his head up to look up at her "Look, I've been watching you and Anya recently and i noticed it started off a little patchy but i'm very proud that you accepted her into your life again, it's made me extremely happy and i'm sure she's told you one or two stories about me" "She mentioned about you both going to some gigs of ours and that you cried everytime i appeared on the stage. Is that true?" He asked curiously Lolly bit her bottom lip and gave a nod of her head, she then turned in an instant as her attention was averted and looked in the direction she appeared from, she lowered her head as she felt her heart breaking all over again "I'm really sorry Danny, I have to leave now" She announced and stood up brushing herself off, Danny looked up at her from the spot he was sat and grabbed her hand instantly "Please don't go, i need you here, Anya needs you here...I love you Lolly" He said desperately and clenched her hand tighter.  
Lolly couldn't hold her tears back any longer, to hear Danny say those 3 important words to her made her wish to be alive again and experience the love he felt for her.  
"I love you too Danny, i always have and always will, but you know i can't stay" She sobbed and crouched down in front of him again and placed her hand on his cheek and guided her thumb back and forth against his skin "Will i ever get to see you again?" Danny asked, he too unable to keep his tears at bay "You'll be able to see me in here..." She said gliding her hand away from his cheek and pointed to towards his forehead "And...You'll be able to remember me in here..." She then placed her hand on his chest where his heart was situated, he placed his hand over her's and pressed his forehead against hers, this was the hardest part for him having to say goodbye for a second time.  
Lolly reluctantly removed her hand away from his chest and walked towards the blinding white light "Oh Danny, I wrote a song a couple years ago and i want the world to hear it, Anya knows where it's kept" Lolly then blew him a kiss before disappearing completely into the light.

~*~ Danny could hear faint footsteps nearby and muffled voices, he couldn't quite make out who it was, he felt himself being lightly shook by the shoulders and a sweet voice followed "Dad you've fallen asleep, wake up" Anya whispered by his ear Danny stirred and peered up at the three people stood infront of him, Anya, Becki and Tom "Sorry i must have dosed off" He replied with a stretch "Don't ever run off like that again, anything could of happened to you Danny" Becki cussed "I didn't realise you actually cared about me, that's new" Danny said back to her as he stood himself up and wiped off the excess grass and dirt that had stuck to his clothes.  
Everyone stood glancing at Lolly's headstone, all the memories and emotions started to flood back of times that had been spent with her "Lolly played a big part in both mine and Anya's lives and i hate to say it, but she dedicated most of her life she had to a very fortunate guy she absolutely adored, she adored him so much that he was the last person she spoke about before she passed away" Becki said and glanced over at Danny to see him looking back at her with his hands dug deeply into his pockets, she was really confused as to why he had a smug grin on his face "I don't know why you have a grin on your face Danny because her last wish was to hear you say that you love her and she never got to hear those words, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Becki said with a raised voice as she felt the smirk was disrespectful to Lolly's memory "She did get to hear those words though" He said out loud He could instantly see the look of worry and confusion plastered over everyone's face as they exchanged looks between each other, it was that moment he felt unsure of what he experienced in his dream, he wasn't sure whether it was real, to him it felt so real as if Lolly had unfinished business, his thoughts were interupted by Anya "Dad, what do you mean?" She asked puzzled Danny looked at them reading the expressions on each face, they all wanted answers.  
"This is going to sound crazy but Lolly visited me while i was sleeping" He announced "He's crazy...Tom, you best say goodbye to your career before he causes the bands reputation to go down the drain" Becki replied without hesitation "I'm not crazy Becki! She did speak to me, she told me she's happy that i've met our daughter and she has some lyrics written down somewhere that she wants the world to hear"  
Anya froze and stood silent as Danny and Becki continued to argue, she tried to understand how he knew about the lyrics as it was something only she and her mother knew about, a faint whisper could be heard in the air 'It's time darling to show everyone what an amazing singer you are and don't be afraid to live out your dream as i know it was to follow in your father's footsteps, so go and get'Em girl!'  
"Mum?" Anya whispered to herself now convinced that Danny was telling the truth "Um...Dad, can i stop you there a moment" Anya said rustling through her handbag and unzipped a compartment that was hid inside the bag, she pulled out a neatly folded, slightly tatty piece of paper "The lyrics weren't really for the world to hear, they're for you to hear. I knew this because i was sat right next to mum while she wrote them, i remember asking who she was writing to and she said she was writing to you, but i didn't understand at the time why she wanted to write a song for a member of McFly but all the pieces have come together now, she really spoke to you didn't she?" Anya asked knowing full well that she had, but she had to make the others believe, Danny just replied by nodding his head.  
"Mate this is all messed up, you're telling me some dead bird spoke to you?" Tom asked trying to get the story straight as it wasn't sinking into his head "Tom, that 'dead bird' is my mother and i believe my dad because she spoke to me too, she just told me to follow my dream of becoming a singer" Anya argued "Ok, i take back what i said about Danny being crazy because strangely enough before Lolly died she had a discussion with me about Anya's future, worried that she wouldn't fulfil her dream of becoming a singer, she never had that discussion with anybody else" Becki said slightly spooked Anya held out the folded piece of paper for Danny to take, he slipped it out of his daughters grip and opened it to reveal the lyrics and read through them "It's like she knew the pain we were both going through because i can totally relate to these lyrics as well" Danny said as he scanned the last few sentences on the page, he looked up to Anya and handed her back the lyrics "I want you to have them and if you're still serious about becoming a singer i want you to sing them, i'm sure McFly can write and perform the music for you until you get on your feet"  
Anya just ran upto Danny and hugged him as tightly as she could "Thank you dad, I love you" She whispered with her head against his chest

~*~ "We would like to welcome our next special guest, the one and only Anya Jones!" The host said as he ushered her to come through to the studio Anya walked out from the backstage area dressed in her favourite maroon skater dress and wedged boots with a huge round of applause greeting her, she waved to some members of the audience saying her hello's and walked upto the host sharing a friendly kiss on the cheek and took a seat on the comfy chair that was placed opposite him

Anya: "Wow, it's so nice to be here" Anya stated getting herself comfortable in the chair with her legs crossed one over the other

Host: "It's a pleasure to have you with us, So your first single 'I Miss You' will be out soon, what inspired you to write this song?"

Anya: "I've got many of my written songs waiting to be recorded for my album, but this particular song isn't my own, it's very special to me as it was written by my mother before she passed away, She was still very much in love with my dad and could only write her feelings down and hope that one day he would hear them, so i agreed to sing this song in her memory"

Host: "As we have found out recently in the papers, your the daughter of Danny Jones a famous guitarist and vocalist in a very famous band, why is it he hasn't decided to use this song in his band?

Anya: "McFly are actually here with me this evening, they're backstage...Give a wave to the camera guys (Camera cuts to a shot of the McFly boys waving and then back to Anya) Ever since i attended my first McFly concert i have always dreamt of becoming a singer. My dad has allowed me to persuit my dream by giving my this meaningful song to perform, he told me that he wants people to hear it and grab the one's they love really close and never let them go or it could end up that they lose them and may never see them again, that was the mistake he made and he doesn't want anyone else to share that pain"

Host: "I agree with you it's a meaningful song and it's full of feeling and that's what we all love about these pieces of music, it can relate to almost everyone. Well thank you for your time Anya and we look forward to your performance at the end of the show

Both Anya and the host stood up and shook hands and kissed cheeks again and Anya remained backstage until McFly and herself had to set up for the end of the show performance

Host: "Thank you for watching tonights show ladies and gentleman, to sing you out we have the wonderful Anya Jones and McFly!"

The lights started to dim out and a spotlight appeared over Anya sat at a piano and she started to play with the band beside her;  
(Song by Avril Lavigne- I miss You)

Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh

Na na, na na na, na na I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same

I've had my wake up, won't you wake up I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it It happened you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone There you go, there you go Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh

Na na, na na na, na na I miss you

Anya ran straight over to Danny when she had finished singing and hugged him tightly "I love you dad"  
"I love you too sweetheart" He replied as he moved his guitar to the side Anya then looked upto the ceiling and whispered "I love you mum"  
She then blew a kiss upto her

The End 


End file.
